


Проснись и пой!

by Smejana



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: В реальной жизни уснуть в метро и проехать собственную остановку вряд ли приведёт к чему-то хорошему, особенно если это последний поезд. Но мы то не о реальной жизни, а о романтической истории…
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 1





	Проснись и пой!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Monsta X Secret Santa 2018 для EffieH

Выдернули Хёнвона из сна довольно грубо. Буквально — за руку.  
— Давай, ну же! Поднимайся! — говорил кто-то рядом, и Хёнвон послушался, еще не до конца осознавая, что происходит. Уже потом он протер глаза и понял, что они на платформе метро, рядом стоит парень, может, чуть старше него, а поезд метро уезжает в тоннель.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Хёнвон, всё еще пытаясь стереть остатки сна с лица.  
— Это был последний поезд, метро закрывается, — объяснил парень.  
— Черт, я опять уснул в метро! Это всё ночные подработки. Где мы хоть? — Хёнвон огляделся в поисках названия станции. — Ой, бля…  
— Что, тебе нужно было дальше? — спросил парень, шагая в сторону выходов со станции. Хёнвон последовал за ним.  
— Наоборот, — ответил он. — Нужно было станций на шесть раньше, и потом на пересадку.  
— Эти шесть станций ты благополучно продрых на моем плече, — усмехнулся парень.  
— Извините, — на всякий случай сказал Хёнвон.  
— Да ничего, случается, — отмахнулся парень. — У тебя деньги то на такси есть?  
— Не-а, — покачал головой Хёнвон. С тех пор, как он поспорил с родителями, денег хватало только на самое необходимое, и такси в его бюджет точно не укладывалось.  
Они поднялись наверх, и Хёнвон поёжился. Из дома он ушел почти месяц назад, в достаточно лёгкой куртке. Теперь к середине декабря ощутимо похолодало, а единственная тёплая вещь, которая была у него — огромный шарф, подаренный Минхёком из жалости. Можно было бы зайти домой за теплым пальто, но отец тогда наверняка посчитал бы себя выигравшим спор, а Хёнвону этого не хотелось. Ничего, осталось десять дней, он потерпит как-нибудь. Ещё раз поежившись и притоптывая ногами, Хёнвон задумался, что ему теперь делать.  
— Может, одолжить тебе денег? — спросил парень, все еще почему-то стоявший рядом, а не ушедший по своим делам. Хёнвон быстро окинул его оценивающим взглядом. На парне был пуховик и какие-то потертые джинсы, не дизайнерские, а именно видавшие виды. В руке обычный пакет из магазина. Короче, впечатление обеспеченного он не производил, но на такси наверное ему бы хватило. Но что-то словно толкнуло Хёнвона под руку, и он демонстративно вытащил телефон и посмотрел на время.  
— Боюсь, комендантский час в общежитии настал пять минут назад, так что вряд ли такси меня спасет.  
Это даже не было ложью. Просто в общагу он сегодня не собирался, думал остаться ночевать у Минхёка. Так что если внезапная авантюра не выгорит, просто поймает такси и одолжит денег у друга. Но раз этот парень всё еще стоял тут и не думал бросить его одного, это же должно было что-то значить?  
— А твои друзья? — не унимался обеспокоенный его судьбой пока еще остававшийся незнакомцем парень. — Тебе совсем не к кому напроситься ночевать?  
— Эмм… Мои друзья встречаются… Ну, друг с другом… — Хёнвон внимательно смотрел, но парень не поморщился и никак иначе не показал своей неприязни. — Ну вот, и у них сегодня вроде как романтический вечер, и не хотелось бы мешать…  
Парень кивнул и замолчал, словно что-то обдумывая.  
— Так что… Может быть, хён, я напрошусь переночевать к тебе? — решился Хёнвон.  
— Понравилось спать на моём плече? — усмехнулся парень. Хёнвон пожал плечами, честно, он не особо-то помнил, как оно было.  
— Если хён хочет, могу оплатить ночевку какой-нибудь услугой, — предложил он.  
— Натурой?  
— Нууу… — протянул Хёнвон. С одной стороны, вроде как стрёмно, с другой — разве не ради этого он отказался от денег на такси и всё это затеял?  
— Да ладно, я шучу, — пошел на попятную парень. — Пойдем, чего уж теперь. Кстати, меня зовут Сон Хёну.  
— Че Хёнвон, очень приятно, — он протянул руку, и Хёну её пожал. На холоде его рука показалась очень горячей.  
— Замёрз? — спросил Хёну. — Ничего, придём, пойдешь первым в душ, а потом сварим глинтвейн.  
Хёнвона умилила такая забота о незнакомом парне, о чем он и сообщил. Хёну только рассмеялся.  
— Ты отчаянный, — сказал он. — А вдруг я маньяк какой-нибудь?  
— С учетом того, что это я к тебе напросился, хён, скорее наоборот.  
До дома Хёну оказалось не так уж далеко, так что совсем уж замёрзнуть Хёнвон не успел. Но хозяин квартиры, как и обещал, первым делом отправил его в душ греться, и даже выдал что-то из домашней одежды. Конечно, на Хёнвоне всё слегка болталось, Хёну явно был шире в плечах, зато было тепло и уютно. Пока Хёну был в душе, Хёнвон позвонил Минхёку.  
— Ну что, где ты там? — спросил друг.  
— Уснул в метро и уехал чёрте куда, — ответил Хёнвон.  
— Бери такси и приезжай! Мы тебе всё оплатим, не переживай. Позвони только, как подъедешь, или, хочешь, на карту скину.  
— Не надо, я сегодня не приеду.  
— Ээээ, что ещё за новости? — заволновался Минхёк.  
— Да так, тут один симпатичный парень позвал меня к себе, — успокоил друга Хёнвон.  
— Смотри, чтобы этот симпатичный парень ничего с тобой не сделал!  
— Может, я как раз хочу, чтобы он со мной что-нибудь сделал?  
— Ага, расчленил и выбросил. Как его хоть зовут, этого симпатичного?  
— Сон Хёну. И не волнуйся, он не похож на маньяка.  
— Если бы маньяки были похожи на маньяков, их бы ловили до того, как появятся жертвы, — назидательно сказал Минхёк.  
— Всё, мамочка, не волнуйся, — рассмеялся Хёнвон и отключился.  
Хёну как раз вышел из ванной, натягивая футболку. У него была отличная фигура, с этим Хёнвон не прогадал.  
— Ну что, глинтвейн? — спросил Хёну и принялся доставать из пакета продукты.  
— Откуда у тебя вино? — Хёнвон взял в руки бутылку. Не то чтобы он разбирался, но выглядела бутылка дорого.  
— Помогал другу с переездом, он таким образом расплатился. Помой и порежь апельсин, пожалуйста.  
Пока Хёнвон резал апельсин, Хёну достал кастрюльку, вылил туда бутылку вина и всыпал специи. Вместе с апельсином всё это отправилось на огонь.  
— Главное, не кипятить, — заявил Хёну, внимательно следя за кастрюлькой. По квартире пополз запах пряностей и вина. Дождавшись, пока нагреется, гостеприимный хозяин разлил вино по кружкам.  
— Подходящих бокалов у меня нет, — объяснил он Хёнвону, но тот не особо то и возражал.  
Глинтвейн оказался горячим, сладким и пряным. И, похоже, достаточно крепким, потому что Хёнвон помнил, как они пили, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами и двусмысленными шуточками, а потом внезапно уже сидели на диване и увлеченно целовались. Хёнвон как-то упустил промежуточный этап, даже не мог бы сказать, кто первый начал. Потом они допили вино и как-то так же незаметно переместились в постель, где и продолжили целоваться, но уже скорее лениво, чем страстно. И если в самом начале Хёнвон ещё думал о возможном развитии событий во что-то более откровенное, то потом просто пригрелся в объятиях Хёну и уснул.  
Проснулся он в этот раз сам и в гордом одиночестве. Судя по времени на экране телефона, было уже позднее утро, хорошо, что сегодня Хёнвону не нужно было никуда спешить. В телефоне обнаружилась пара пропущенных от Минхёка и несколько взволнованных сообщений от него же на тему «тебя там еще не расчленили?». Хёнвон ответил, что пока нет, но если что, он сообщит, и пошел обследовать квартиру. Хёну нигде не было, но на столе в кухне нашлась записка. «Приготовил тебе омлет и тосты. Если не захочешь, возьми что-нибудь в холодильнике. Будешь уходить, дверь захлопни». Хёнвон улыбнулся, всё-таки забота Хёну была очень трогательной. Он честно позавтракал, выпил кофе и собрался уходить. Конечно, искушение остаться было велико, но он и так вчера сам напросился в гости, так что просто написал свой номер телефона на листке и оставил на столе. Дверь захлопнул, как и просили.  
Хёну не позвонил ни в тот же день, ни на следующий, ни через неделю. Хёнвон не то чтобы всерьез на что-то надеялся, но было обидно. Неужели он не заслуживал хотя бы сообщения? Впрочем, может и не заслуживал. Скорее всего, он оказался спонтанным приключением в размеренной жизни какого-нибудь офисного клерка. Можно было, конечно, поехать на квартиру к Хёну и спросить самому, адрес он вроде бы помнил, но это было бы уж совсем унизительно. Хёнвон решил воспринимать произошедшее тоже как невинное приключение. Подумаешь, поцеловались, никто и не планировал большего. И тем не менее, входя в метро на той же ветке, он старательно оглядывал вагон, вдруг, ну вдруг так окажется, что они снова пересекутся? Но в многолюдном Сеульском метро теория вероятности оставляла мало шансов на такое чудо.  
Приближалось Рождество, а с ним и финал спора с отцом. Хёнвон его в итоге выиграл, хотя последние несколько дней были очень тяжелыми. Но зато заслужил право жить самостоятельно после окончания университета, было чем гордиться. Правда, до этого счастливого момента ему оставался еще год, но это уже были мелочи. А пока можно было снова наслаждаться домашней стряпней и отглаженными рубашками, и мама была довольна, что сыночек под присмотром. В честь примирения пришлось согласиться на праздничный банкет в компании. Отец считал, что это поможет наладить деловые связи, всё равно ему придётся работать с этими людьми. Хёнвон считал, что это вполне могло подождать годик. Большинство руководства компании он и так знал с самого детства, а остальные за год могли и поменяться. С большим удовольствием он провел бы канун Рождества с друзьями, которые сняли домик и собирались праздновать большой компанией. Ему на всякий случай скинули адрес, если удастся улизнуть, но Хёнвон предупредил, чтобы особо не рассчитывали.  
И вот вечер был в разгаре, а он с бокалом шампанского, которое ему даже не нравилось, разглядывал хлопья снега, падающие за огромным окном банкетного зала. Внезапно кто-то тронул его за плечо.  
— Это в самом деле ты? — спросил Хёну, когда Хёнвон обернулся. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
Хёну отлично выглядел в костюме и при галстуке, Хёнвон засмотрелся и даже не успел ответить. К ним внезапно подошел господин Пак, один из членов совета директоров. Хёну и Хёнвон поклонились, приветствуя.  
— Уже успели познакомиться? — спросил господин Пак. — Правильно, правильно! Хоть Хёнвони и племянник президента и сын одного из директоров, когда придёт к нам работать после университета, скорее всего попадёт под ваше начало, начальник отдела Сон.  
— Ещё рано об этом говорить, дяденька, — возразил Хёнвон, смутившись.  
— Ничего, ничего. Ну, общайтесь, молодежи всегда найдется, о чем поговорить между собой, — улыбнулся им господин Пак и отошел к другим гостям.  
— Один вопрос отпал, зато появилась масса новых, — заметил Хёну. — Значит, ты золотой мальчик? Племянник президента? И что это была за комедия тогда?  
— Это не была комедия, у меня в самом деле не было денег на такси! И дома я тогда не жил, но это долгая история, — возразил Хёнвон. — Выходит, ты поэтому мне не позвонил? Считал ниже своего достоинства связаться с бедным студентом?  
— И куда я должен был звонить? В тапок?  
— Я оставил тебе номер телефона!  
— Тише, — одернул Хёну. — На нас уже смотрят. Где ты его оставил?  
— На твоей записке, — Хёнвон тоже понизил голос.  
— Я её даже не видел, — развёл руками Хёну. — Можешь мне не верить, конечно, но я очень хотел тебя найти. Даже специально в метро катался, надеясь встретить.  
Хёнвон усмехнулся, надо же, у дураков мысли сходятся, похоже.  
— Может, уйдем отсюда и поговорим в более спокойном месте, где на нас не будет пялиться моё начальство и твои родственники? — предложил Хёну.  
— Пока рано, — вздохнул Хёнвон. — Я обещал родителям, что не сбегу в самом начале. Встретимся через час на парковке?  
Спустя ровно час Хёнвон предупредил маму, что уходит, и спустился на парковку. Хёну уже ждал его возле своей машины, издали помахав рукой.  
— Ты не хочешь вызвать водителя? — спросил Хёнвон, подойдя ближе.  
— Я не пил, если ты об этом, — ответил Хёну, садясь за руль. — И вроде мы хотели поговорить без лишних свидетелей?  
— Куда ты хочешь поехать? — спросил он, выезжая с парковки. Хёнвон задумался. В кафе не очень то хотелось, ради этого не стоило уходить с банкета. Домой к Хёну? Не слишком ли это быстро? То есть, конечно, он там уже был, но… Телефон завибрировал в кармане, извещая о новом сообщении, скорее всего от Минхёка.  
— Какие у тебя планы на завтра? — спросил Хёнвон, вынимая телефон. Так и есть, Минхёк спрашивал, точно ли он не сможет приехать.  
— Завтра у меня выходной, — ответил Хёну.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы встретить Рождество с моими друзьями? Они сняли домик и зовут меня к себе.  
— Мы вроде хотели поговорить? — уточнил Хёну.  
— Мы можем поговорить по дороге, всё равно нужно будет заехать домой переодеться.  
— А твои друзья? Что они скажут, если ты приедешь не один?  
— Сейчас узнаем, — Хёнвон набрал номер Минхёка и включил громкую связь.  
— Эй, ну что ты там, удалось слинять с банкета? — сразу же спросил Минхёк, как только соединение произошло.  
— Удалось, — ответил Хёнвон. — Я готов приехать, только… Что вы скажете, если я буду не один?  
— Что, неужели ты нашёл своего маньяка? — удивился Минхёк. — Или это какой-то новый маньяк?  
— Увидишь. Так что, мы приедем?  
— Конечно, ждем вас! Только учти, у нас остался один свободный диван, — сказал Минхёк и повесил трубку.  
— Вот видишь, они не против, — Хёнвон отыскал адрес съемного дома в телефоне, чтобы показать Хёну. — Нам нужно вот сюда, но сначала ко мне домой и, наверное, в супермаркет, не ехать же с пустыми руками.  
Когда они подъехали к арендованному дому, до полуночи оставалось еще часа полтора. Ворота открылись автоматически, так что они въехали во двор и, взяв покупки из багажника, направились в дом. Дверь им открыл всё тот же Минхёк, из глубины дома слышна была музыка и голоса остальных парней.  
— Это мой друг Ли Минхёк, — представил Хёнвон, вручая тому коробку с тортом. — А это Сон Хёну.  
— Ааа, тот самый маньяк, по которому ты страдал две недели! — радостно отозвался Минхёк. — Где ты его нашёл?  
— В дядиной фирме, он там начальник отдела.  
— Разве я похож на маньяка? — спросил Хёну, поставив пакеты на пол и протягивая руку для пожатия.  
— Утром посмотрим, — с чересчур серьёзным лицом сказал Минхёк. — Если доживём.  
— Давай, тащи всё это на кухню, — Хёнвон слегка подтолкнул друга. Тот подхватил ещё один из пакетов и оставил их вдвоем в прихожей.  
— Значит, ты страдал по мне две недели? — улыбнулся Хёну, пытаясь пристроить пальто на заполненную вешалку.  
— Минхёк преувеличивает, — Хёнвон спрятал смущенное лицо, нагнувшись и развязывая шнурки.  
— Если только самую малость! — Минхёк вернулся за оставшимся пакетом.  
— Ну ничего, теперь тебе не придётся страдать от моего отсутствия.  
— Ага, будешь страдать от его присутствия, — в коридор вышел ещё один из друзей Хёнвона. — Привет, я Хосок.  
— Очень приятно, Сон Хёну. Где у вас тут кухня, мы собирались сварить глинтвейн?  
Желающих помочь в этот раз нашлось много, Кихён чистил яблоки, Чангюну доверили апельсин, Чжухон просто дурачился. Хёнвон устроился в стороне и просто наблюдал за процессом, ну и за Хёну тоже. Несмотря на то, что его парень (ну, Хёнвон на это надеялся) был старше всех, в компанию он отлично вписался. А потом они разлили горячее вино по кружкам и уселись в гостиной. Кихён занял кресло, Хосок уселся во второе, Минхёк пристроился у него на подлокотнике, Чангюн и Чжухон уселись прямо на полу. До полуночи оставалось минут двадцать, Кихён включил подборку рождественских песен, друзья болтали о всякой ерунде, обсуждали, в какие игры будут играть. Пахло ёлкой и глинтвейном, и немножко туалетной водой Хёну, потому что он сидел рядом с Хёнвоном на диване, и приходилось всё время косить на него глаза.  
— Господи, да поцелуйтесь уже! — воскликнул вдруг Хосок.  
— Что? О чём ты?  
— Хёнвон, и ты, хён, вы так друг на друга смотрите, Ромео и Джульетта, блин! Поцелуйтесь уже и успокойтесь!  
Хёну развернулся к Хёнвону, чуть наклонился и одними губами спросил: «Можно?». Тот кивнул, и Хёну его поцеловал. Это было даже лучше, чем помнил Хёнвон. Серьёзно, гораздо-гораздо лучше.  
— Эй, а мы? — спросил на фоне Минхёк. — Хоть я и не Джульетта, тоже хочу свой поцелуй!  
— Ну вот, теперь все целуются! — заныл Чангюн. — Может, я тоже хочу, а не с кем!  
— Ну, хочешь, я тебя поцелую, — предложил Кихён.  
— Я не это имел в виду! Хён, ты же знаешь, мне нравятся девушки!  
— Какая разница, если это только поцелуй?  
Хёнвон всё-таки отстранился от Хёну, как раз успев увидеть, как Чангюн под общий смех убежал из гостиной, а Кихён следом за ним. Судя по воплям «Фу, хён, ну зачем!», забег выиграл таки Кихён, и Чангюн вернулся, демонстративно вытирая рот ладонью.  
— Надо это запить, где моя кружка? — спросил он.  
— Вон на полу стоит, как вы её только не уронили, — Чжухон махнул рукой и чуть сам не опрокинул кружку.  
— Эй, осторожнее, а то мы за ковёр не расплатимся потом! — возмутился Минхёк.  
Хёнвон пристроил голову на такое удобное плечо Хёну, потягивая глинтвейн. Рождественская ночь в компании друзей-придурков обещала быть весёлой, а перспектива встретить рождественское утро на одном диване с Хёну весьма увлекала. Он только на минуточку прикроет глаза…


End file.
